Savannah
by Rachael93
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE! What will happen if you defy your destiny? Savannah Eliza Riddle is destined to one day be as evil as her father. But can she def destiny? Or will she be tempted by the dark arts? Can he save her? Read 2 find out! plz RR
1. Chapter 1

_A group of hooded figures stood in silence, waiting in front of an old abandoned house. At least everyone that lived in the village THOUGHT it was abandoned. But it wasn't. In fact it would soon be quite full. Two more figures appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and joined the small crowd. Then the door to the house opened, and they all stepped inside. _

_The room they entered was empty, except for the man stood in the centre. He to wore a hooded cloak, so his face was hidden. The door shut behind the Death Eaters. When they saw their master they all bowed to him. He addressed the group:_

"_I have brought you here today because I have news. I have some…. business to take care of tomorrow, and there is something I need done before I go." Lord Voldemort paused, waiting to see what effect his words would have. The Death Eaters were silent, wondering what could be so important.  
He turned and walked out of the room. He returned several minutes later with a large black shape in his hand. He stopped in the middle of the room and placed the object on the ground. _

"_This is my daughter, Savannah." The Death Eaters were shocked, some of them even gasped. "You are here tonight because I need someone to look after her, because naturally I don't have the time. When she is 11 you will teach her magic. She must learn everything you know, because one day, she will be as powerful as me." _

_More gasps were accompanied by this statement, they hadn't thought anyone could be as powerful as their master._

"_She can have absolutely NO CONTACT with the outside world. She is to be raised alone. You will be the only people who know of her existence, and it will remain that way. She will be told who her father is, but not what she will become, that must be kept quiet. You six have been entrusted with a great secret, DO NOT let me down. You will have to stay in this house with her. It is a muggle village and they think no-one lives in this house. I would like to keep it that way. If you do…. well lets just say you wont be working for me anymore. Or anyone for that matter. You will be replaced by another servant who WILL obey me. Do not let me down!"_

_He passed the object into the group. They now realised that it was a baby seat, and the baby sat inside. She did not look anything like her father, and they all wondered who her mother was. He left them in the house to ponder the enormous task he had left them. _

_16 years later_

Savannah Eliza Riddle was sat at the table of the huge house, playing with the food on her plate. She had no idea what it was, and so she wasn't sure it was safe to eat. She was too anxious anyway, because her father and her 'Guardians' had been gone for to long. They were at war with the 'good' wizards. She had never left the house but she had wanted to leave and fight alongside her dad. He had insisted she stayed behind though, and when she had tried to sneak out, she got beaten. The Guardians were the people who looked after her. There were six of them. Her dad was just too busy to care for her, so he brought in some extra help. At seventeen years old she didn't think she needed babysat, but her father….. well he was a little strict.

Savannah gave up with the food and went to sit in her bedroom. It wasn't anything special. Just a bed against one wall and a wardrobe that contained all of her belongings (which wasn't many). All she had were a few clothes, and everything else was her school stuff. Not that she actually WENT to school. He father would never allow that. She was home-school by the guardians, and they taught her everything they knew. She was accomplished in the darkest of the dark arts, and she wasn't afraid to use her magic of she had to. the day before her father and left for the war, he told her something that would change her life forever.

"Savannah, I have kept you cooped up in this house, not because you are my daughter, but because of something else. There is a prophecy that my child will one day rise and be the most powerful wizard ever. Together Savannah, we will tear apart the world we know today and make a new one. We will rule and everyone unworthy will fall before us. No-one will be able to stop us! Only one wizard stands in the way, but he will shortly be eradicated by my hand. I will be back soon, and then we can begin our plans, for it will not take long to win this war, I know Potter's weakness." With that her father walked out of the room. She had not seen him since that day.

Savannah was wrenched from her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She grabbed her wand off the table and proceeded down the stairs, the wand held in front of her. As soon as she arrived in the hall, she knew there was no danger. The voices were to familiar to be a threat. She ran into the room they were in but stopped as soon as she their faces.

"Wh….What's wrong?" Savannah asked nervously. She gazed into the face of the nearest guardian, Rowle.

"It's your father."

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked nervously but she had an idea of what was coming next.

"He's dead," sighed another guardian, Dretly, "Lord Voldemort is dead."

"He..he can't be dead. It's not true it can't be!," Savannah cried.

"I'm afraid it is"

"But we were going to take over!"

"I'm sorry Savannah. Now we know you know about the prophecy, but you must stay here. You can't leave this house." Rowle had seen that Savannah was heading toward the door.

"Just try and stop me," she hissed threateningly. Rowle steeped closer to her but she backed away. He drew his wand but Savannah saw the movement and drew hers at the same time.

"Stop being an idiot Savannah you cant go out there! You'll never last! Now put your wand down, be a good girl and come over here." Rowle said nervously. He had no idea how to stop her, she was younger than him but she knew all his magic and a lot more.

"You know, I tried the whole good girl thing, and it never really worked for me. So if you don't mind, I think I'm going to stick to the bad girl routine." With that she flicked her wand in the air and muttered;

"_Avada Kedavra."_

A flash of green light and Rowle dropped onto the floor, dead. Savannah looked up at the remaining guardian.

"So Death Eater." she snarled. Her aggressive temperament that she had inherited from her father was coming out. She was filled with anger, and her eyes changed from brown to jet black, you couldn't even see the pupil's anymore.

"Are you going to stand in the way too?"

"No… no.. Savannah please! I can help you, I swear!"

"What can filth like you help me with?"

"You've never been out of this house, you can't survive out there on your own. I can help you live in the real world! I'll help you find Harry Potter. Do you even know where he lives? Because I can help you find out. I can still teach you. Please, please let me help!!"

Savannah had had enough of the pleading.

"Oh fine fine fine. But any funny business and I'll kill you like I killed him." She gestured towards the body on the floor. Dretly glanced at the body of his companion and climbed to his feet, nodding vigorously. Savannah walked towards the door, Dretly following her like a puppy does to it's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

As Savannah walked away from the house she felt a sense of freedom she'd never felt before. Dretly was still following her but she didn't care. She stopped suddenly and whirled around to face him.

"Do you have any idea where Harry Potter could be?" She asked him a slight edge to her voice.

"No, no I don't. But we'll find him. I know we will."

"Stop trying to suck up it wont work." Dretly stayed silent and Savannah knew he was annoyed. She didn't care though. In fact she was almost hoping for an outburst because it meant that she didn't have to lug him round with her. She sighed softly.

"Where should we go first then?" She asked.

"No idea."

"Excuse me? I brought here to help me. So HELP ME. Do you want to die?"

"No, no of course I don't….. please don't kill me, please."

"Oh shut up. Have we got money?"

"I have a bit but we need more."

"Well then GET SOME"

"Y.. yes I will, but you have to come with me. I swore to your father that I would protect you and I will."

"I've said it before Dret. May I call you Dret?"

"Ermm not really I don't like that…" He paused when he saw her expression. Her eyes were black.

"I'll ask again." Savannah snarled, fury written all over her face.

"Yes, yes you can call me…. whatever you want."

"Much better. Now where were we? Ah yes money. Where do we go?"

"There's a wizard bank in London. We can go there." She just nodded.

"Oh I don't THINK so. Where are we going again?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, it's the easiest place."

"Ok." She replied.

A few seconds later they were outside the pub.

"Follow me." Dretly said.

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron, and were standing in front of a large brick wall. Dretly tapped it with his wand and the bricks moved out until the gap was big enough to fit through. Savannah looked back at Dretly in amazement.

"Magic," he replied simply, and she laughed.

Several hours later Savannah was sat in the Leaky Cauldron, Dretly sat at her side. They had been busy shopping. Savannah had bought pretty much anything she saw, they had money, so why not? She thought the bank was wonderful. She'd never been in a place like that before. Well, she'd never been in ANY place before. She now had a broomstick, an owl, random books she liked the look of, a new wand, that, in her opinion, was a lot better than her old one.

She downed the firewhisky she had bought and asked for another one.

"You know getting drunk isn't going to get you anywhere." Dretly muttered.

"And your point is….?" Savannah replied.

"That were not getting anywhere sitting here".

"Shut up Dret. I'll think of something." As soon as she had finished speaking the door opened and several people stepped inside. Savannah gasped because she felt as if her skin was on fire. Her eyes turned black as she realised who the boy who had appeared was.

"Harry Potter," she hissed, and Dretly spun in his chair so fast that he fell off it onto the floor. Savannah burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Her eyes turned to there normal colour as she began to relax. Her eyes focused on another boy who had entered the pub. He had red hair and only one ear. His eyes looked at the floor, he seemed really depressed.

"Mum I want to stay here," he murmured to a small woman at the head of the small procession.

"Are you sure George?" she asked and concern was audible in her voice.

"Yes I'm sure," he replied.

"Well….." she paused, "ok."

George sat down at one of the tables and Tom the bartender asked him what he wanted to drink. Savannah was too far away to hear his answer, but a plan was forming in her mind. When Tom was about to take the drink to George, Savannah stopped him.

"I'll take that, really it's fine," she said. Tom handed her the drink but Dretly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Calm down Dret, I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Look I cant tell you now, but I will later."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Just go back to your room or whatever, and stay out of my way. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," he whispered softly when she turned her back. Her eyes flashed that dangerous shade of black and she was tempted to turn round and blow his head off. But she didn't. She walked over to George's table and put his drink in front of him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Ermm hi," he replied.

"I'm Savannah. You are…..?"

"I'm George."

She saw Dretly leave out of the corner of her eye and glared at the back of his head.

"What's the deal with that guy?" George asked pointing at Dretly's head.

"Don't ask," she replied laughing.

"Why not? Things not going well?"

"You could say that yeah. He doesn't think I can look after myself. He thinks I'm too young."

"Why how old ARE you?" George asked. He was attracted to the girl sat next to him. She was quite tall, with long black hair. She was thin but not too thin, and her brown eyes seemed to emit warmth. To him, she was beautiful.

"I'm seventeen, you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Not much of a difference then," she replied cheekily.

"Ermm no there's not." George could feel himself blushing.

_Aww he's cute when he blushes,_ Savannah thought. _Wait, WAIT A MINUTE. Did I just call some CUTE. Oh my god. What's happening to me? I need help. _

"Are you ok?" George asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?"

_Great he noticed just my luck._

"You just seemed to space out a little that's all," he laughed.

"No, no I'm good."

They talked for about an hour before George's mum and everyone else appeared, back from diagon alley.

"George are yo..." Mrs Weasley trailed off when she saw Savannah sat next to her son.

"I'm sorry you are..?" She asked.

"Oh where are my manners. Hi I'm Savannah."

"Well hello Savannah. George we need to get going."

"Mum can Savannah come back to the burrow with us for a bit?" George asked, and the level of pleading in his voice got to his mother.

"Of course she can! Come on Savannah, George can introduce you to the family."

George introduced her to everyone, which was Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mr Weasley and of course Harry Potter. Savannah talked to everyone for a while before dropping back to talk to George.

"Sorry about my mum, Savannah. Ever since my brother died she's been a little overprotective of everyone."

Savannah could tell George was uncomfortable talking about the subject of his brother so she had to act nice if she wanted to get into his good books.

"Oh my god! You're brother died? I am so sorry!"

"Yeah he..he died in the war."

"Well then I can totally understand why your mothers overprotective of you! But don't worry, I'll soon sort that out." She said laughing as she said it.

They reached a small alleyway where they could apparate safely. Savannah had to go by side-along-apparation with George because she didn't know where they were going. George offered her his arm and she could of sworn she felt a spark when their skin touched. She blushed and George noticed. Then there was the sensation of being squeezed through a small tube and they were at the Burrow.

"Do you like it?" George asked nervously scuffing his shoes on the ground.

"Like it? I love it! I've never seen a place like it before." She said, amazement in her voice. He smiled at her and she felt her heart beat slightly faster.

_Damn it Savannah, pull yourself together. You can't fall for him, YOU CAN'T. It's wrong. Very very very wrong. Don't forget what you're supposed to be doing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah had a great day at the Burrow. She loved acting like a normal person. George was really nice, and she had learned A LOT about Harry Potter. But the information she had gained was insufficient She need more. A lot more. At least that was the excuse she was using, because as hard as she was trying not to, Savannah was falling for George Weasley. And she had a plan to get even closer to him. As she walked through the busy London streets, she reflected on what had happened to her in the time that she had been alive. She, apparently, would one day be as powerful as her father, and then she would be able to defeat Harry Potter. When that would come, however, she had no idea. Someone bumped into her and she swore at them.

"Well sorry little miss grumpy," the muggle replied. Something changed inside of her. It was like a switch had been flicked and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Get away from me…" she whispered, but her warning was too late. Her eyes were already black.

"Wow how did you DO that?" one of the kids asked in amazement. But his amazed expression soon turned to horror when she turned to the kid who had nearly knocked her over.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

The words slipped easily of her tongue, and although she'd used them before, this time it felt wrong. She felt contaminated as the child fell to the floor in front of her. The others turned to run but she was too quick for them. She tried to stop the words from forming, to turn her wand away from the children. But she couldn't it was impossible. She wasn't herself anymore. She was someone else. A monster. I child killing monster. As the bodies of the other children fell one by one she was released from the spell that was holding her. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

An hour later she was in her room in the hotel she and Dretly were staying in. She collapsed onto the bed, thoughts swirling round her head.

_What happened, Savannah, what WAS that. It wasn't me, I wouldn't kill unless I had to. Rowle was…. he was in the way. Why should I kill Harry Potter? He killed my father, yes. But if he hadn't I'd still be in that house, he'd probably make me kill just for fun. He used to. I used to think it was ok… but it's not. I want out. But I need to get rid of Dret first._

She sighed softly, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to take another life, but she had to, unfortunately, and that was the way life was.

The next morning when Savannah woke up she mentally prepared herself for what she had to do. She climbed to her feet and padded over to the bathroom. It wasn't a great hotel, but it was alright. Her bathroom was small but she didn't care. She stripped of all her clothes as she turned the water on. When it was hot enough she stepped inside letting the hot water trickle down her back, trying to make it seem like her troubles were floating away.

But they weren't. Unfortunately. She washed her hair and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She sighed as she dried herself off and pulled on her clothes. Dret had been a good companion for the past two weeks and she knew she would probably regret what she'd done. However, she had to do it. With Dret around if she did actually manage to escape, he would come looking for her, and she would never get away. Savannah needed the company of people who wouldn't cause her to flip and who would care for her. And she found people who would do just that.

She knew she had changed in the past few days. She had become more……. human. She didn't know why but she figured it had something to do with George Weasley. As she thought of him, she smiled softly.

_Don't get to attached. _

That was her only thought as she stepped out of her room and walked across the hallway to Dret's. She held her wand in front of her, she wanted to make it as quick as possible. Savannah knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" His voice called.

"It's me, Savannah," she answered.

"Oh hey come in." Her hand closed on the door handle and she took a deep breath. She pushed the door and stepped inside the room, her heart pounding. She could see his silhouette in the bathroom, just beyond the doorway. Soft tears dripped down her cheeks as she walked ever closer. he turned and saw her tear-stained face.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" He asked her urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry," was all she murmured in reply. He stopped confused.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"This." The words of the spell once again formed on her lips.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

There was the dreaded flash of green light and Dretly dropped to the floor like a stone. She ran back into her room, shoved some stuff into a bag and left.

Half an hour later, Savannah stood outside the Burrow. She was still crying softly, as she knew this would make her story more believable. She paused, looking around. If her plan worked, this would be her home for a while. Several chickens were scratching the ground with their beaks. She heard someone shout from the direction of the garden. Pausing she wandered towards the source of the sound, temporarily forgetting her surroundings. A gnome ran in front of her.

"Hey get back here you bastard!!"

Savannah stopped, unsure of the speaker. She heard running footsteps and George appeared with Ron behind him. When they spotted Savannah they slowed to a walk and Ron whispered something to George, who turned bright red.

"Savannah, hey."

"Hi."

He must have seen her face because he ran the final few strides in-between them.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, concern in his voice. She glanced at Ron.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint. You want me to leave." He sighed and made a big scene of leaving in a huff.

"Is he always like that?" She asked laughing a little in spite of her current condition.

"What you mean incredibly annoying? All the time. Anyway don't change the subject. What wrong?"

She cast her eyes downwards.

"Come on. You can tell me anything," he said softly. When she didn't reply he put his finger under her chin and tilted it upwards gently so she was looking into his eyes.

"Come on Savannah."

"It's Dretly," she murmured softly. "He left me, and took all the money. I've got nowhere to stay." She was lying but George didn't know that, and when she said the last few words she burst into more tears. He immediately wrapped him arms round her and hugged her. She buried her face into his chest.

"Hey, look it'll be ok. You can stay here. I'm sure my mum wont mind," He mumbled into her hair. By the she had stopped crying.

"Except…." he trailed off.

"What?" She lifted her gaze upwards, so she was looking into his eyes.

"It's just that there's only one space left where you can sleep. In my room…. where Fred used to sleep."

"What, you don't want to spend a night in a room with a hot girl like me? Scared of what you might do?" Savannah laughed.

"Actually no. I don't know what my mum will say."

"Well then," she started to walk towards the house, backwards so she could still see his face. "We'll just have to persuade her that we can be……….trusted." She winked at him playfully when she said that, and he stood there, puzzled for several seconds before he realised what she'd just said. His eyes widened slightly and she laughed as she rolled her own eyes.

"Hey wait up. Don't you think my mum will think it's a little strange if you just walk into out house?" He asked smiling softly at her.

"I don't know. Maybe," she replied cheekily. He ran after her as she walked out of view. He had some serious persuading to do.

_**Authors Note- **__Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all ROCK lol. Let me know what you all think of this chapter, it took me a while to write. Chapter 4 will be up either tomorrow or Monday, I'm not sure which yet. I go back to school on Wednesday so I probably wont be able to update for a while, but a will try. _


	4. Chapter 4

George soon caught up with Savannah and when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to a stop.

"Hey," she pouted softly, "that's not fair." He leaned down to whisper in her ear;

"All's fair in love and war." She laughed.

"Let me go first." He said.

"Of course. Ladies first." Savannah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now THAT, was uncalled for," he said, making sure hurt was present in his voice.

"Aww I'm sorry." She replied.

"Oh you better be."

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

He walked into the house, Savannah following closely behind him. Although she'd been in the burrow before, it still amazed her. She thought the house was remarkable. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, where she was preoccupied with making breakfast for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who were all sat at the table.

"Mum can we talk to you for a second?"

"What? Of course dear. Wait did you just say we?" She looked up and so did everyone else. They saw Savannah standing behind George and everyone but Mrs Weasley waved.

"Yes I said we mum."

"Hang on a second," she said waving her wand over several objects. Savannah smiled at everyone sat at the table, but her eyes lingered longest on Harry. Ginny noticed and gave Savannah a he's-mine-so-back-off look. Savannah just raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Right, what did you want to talk about?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at George. He gestured to the sitting room. She nodded and the three of them walked into the room.

"Wander what they're talking about?" Ginny asked the group.

"I don't know. I bet Savannah's going to end up staying here. Its obvious they like each other." Hermione replied

"Yeah it is." Everyone else agreed.

Meanwhile, George was having trouble persuading his mum.

"Come on mum. Savannah's got nowhere else to go!" George pleaded with his mother, his eyes said it all.

"I just don't understand why this Dretly fellow would just up and leave! I think it's a little strange it all!" She replied.

"Well.. we never really got on well. I think he only came with me so he could steal all my stuff. Please Mrs Weasley, I don't know anybody! My parents are both dead, I don't know anybody but you! You're my last hope.. otherwise.. well I'll have to sleep in a gutter somewhere." Savannah sighed.

"Oh fine. But I'm still not happy about you two sharing a room."

"Mum we'll be fine. What are we going to do?" George asked. Molly gave him a meaningful look.

"Mum come on!"

"You never know…I'll discuss it with your father when he gets home from work."

Savannah and George walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want some breakfast Savannah?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No thanks I'm good, I've already eaten."

"Me too." George added. Savannah smiled at him, then walked back outside to collect her bag.

"So do you want me to show you you're room?" He questioned.

"Yes that would be nice," she laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her back inside and up the staircase until they arrived at George's room.

"Well this is it," he said. The room was pretty plain, two single beds lay against opposite walls, a few posters of Quidditch players lined the wall, and a two small wardrobes lay at the end of each bed. Two tables lay underneath the window, which looked out onto the garden. The carpet was orange, and the bed covers were red.

"That's your bed." George pointed to the bed that was on the right of the room. She opened the wardrobe and emptied the things out of her bag, placing her clothes inside of it and any other belongings on the nearest table. When she turned back around, George was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, a little bit of worry in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." he replied, and he took a step closer to her. She almost backed away, but she stopped herself. When he saw she hadn't moved, he stepped closer again. And again. Until their bodies were touching. He titled her chin up, like he had done in the garden, and looked into her eyes again. She looked back at him with a gaze so intense he thought it would burn him. Taking a deep breath he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was too shocked to do anything, but after a few seconds she started to kiss him back, and they only stopped when the felt the need to come up for air. Both panting slightly the looked again at each other.

"Savannah……I really like you.. and if you don't like me, well I guess it doesn't matter." George said nervously.

"If I didn't like you would I have kissed you back?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. You might have done."

"I don't think I would have done," she replied, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him again.

Two hours later everyone was sat outside, lying on the grass, talking about the first thing that came into their heads. Everyone was Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and of course George and Savannah.

"So Savannah, how come we've never seen you at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I was home-school. My dad was a bit weird about me meeting other people. Truth is I've never even been out of my house until three weeks ago."

"Seriously? That's really weird!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but I don't really care. I had good teachers, and I had a pretty good life." She replied.

"But still… so you've never had any real friends?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. Never. The only people I had contact with were my dad and my teachers"

"Strange."

"I got used to it."

"So, you all went to Hogwarts?" They all nodded. "What's it like there?" For the next few hours they talked about anything and everything. It was like a really intense game of truth or dare with out the dares.

"Dinners ready!!" Mr Weasley called into the garden. The six of them climbed to their feet and walked inside.

"George, Savannah, can I have a word with you?" Mrs Weasley asked when they had finished. They both nodded and followed her and Mr Weasley outside.

"We have decided that you two can share a room," Mrs Weasley said through heavily gritted teeth. Both Savannah and George smiled happily when they heard this. Mr and Mrs Weasley walked back into the house. Savannah was going to follow them, but George grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned back to look at him, and he smiled at the confused expression written on her face. He pulled her closer to him and slid his arms around her waist. He leaned down and captured Savannah's lips once again with his own. She reacted and kissed him back as she slipped her hands around his neck. He smiled softly as she ran her tongue over the slight parting in his lips, and he opened them so she could deepen the kiss. The stood there for several minutes, kissing passionately, until they needed air. They broke apart unwillingly and George rested his forehead gently on hers. George tangled their fingers together and pulled her away from the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Savannah asked.

"Somewhere special, now come on." He tugged her hand again gently and she followed him.

From an upstairs window, they were being watched. Ginny Weasley turned around to face Harry, who was sat on her bed, reading a book he'd found on her bedside table. When he felt her eyes on his face he lowered the book and looked at her.

"Remind me again why your spying on them?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because he's my brother. He's not been the same since Fred died. I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"Ginny," he said softly, climbing to his feet and walking slowly over to her. "He can look after himself. I'm sure he doesn't want all his relationships ruined by his little sister."

Ginny sighed, because inside she knew he was right. Harry closed the little distance between them and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. They broke apart after a few seconds and Harry kissed Ginny softly. She responded by kissing him back fiercely. She slid her arms up his body until they rested behind his neck, and his hands moved to her waist, holding her as close as possible. He tangled one of his hands in her hair and she did the same. After a few minutes they broke apart for air and to catch their breath. Soon after they were at it again, and Harry slipped one of his hands underneath Ginny's shirt. When she didn't stop him he started to draw invisible shapes on her stomach with his fingers.

Just when things were about to get a little more heated, the door burst open and Ron and Hermione toppled through the doorway, wrapped in each others embrace and kissing as though their lives depended on it. Harry whipped his hand out from under Ginny's shirt and the pair froze, staring at the couple who had just come bursting into the room. Hermione was the first to notice that they weren't alone and pushed Ron away, a look of mingled shock and horror on her face. She immediately flushed a bright shade of red, as did Ron when he finally realised what had happened.

"I am so so sorry," Hermione stuttered, after minutes of stunned silence, where everyone had just stared at someone else.

"Yeah, and Harry, what the hell where you just doing with my sister?" Ron asked, embarrassment forgotten.

"Ron, shut up, and lets go." Hermione muttered, and she dragged Ron from the room. "You really are an idiot Ron. Why cant you just leave them alone!" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Because she's my bloody sister, that's why."

"Oh just calm down Ron, seriously, you'd think we'd walked in on them having-"

"What!?! Do you mean to tell me my sisters not a v-"

"Ron! I was joking! Calm down." They had reached Ron and Harry's room, and they stepped inside.

"Well don't bloody joke about stuff like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Now where were we?" He asked a mischievous glint in his eye as he shut the door behind them.

"We're nearly here," George called behind him. He still had hold of Savannah's hand as he led her through the undergrowth they were walking through.

"Why do you have to take me to a place that takes half an hour to get to!" She exclaimed. "And that's not even mentioning the two tonne of plants we have to fight our way through." George just laughed.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end." He heard her grumble something but couldn't make out the words. He pushed apart the last few tree branches and turned round.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. She sighed audibly and shut her eyes. He moved so he stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. Then he pushed her forward gently and guided her so she didn't fall over.

"Ok, open!" He stepped to her side and heard her gasp. "So.. do you like?"

"I love it! How did you find this place?" Savannah asked she spun slowly on the spot, taking in her surroundings. They were standing in a large clearing, trees on all sides. a small stream ran through the middle, the sound of the rushing water strangely peaceful.

"I was just walking around one day and I stumbled across it. Quite literally. I fell over and landed here." George laughed, and Savannah laughed as well. "It was after Fred passed away," he sighed softly. "I just liked to come here and think, you know? And now you probably think I'm a… well I don't know, something really stupid."

"No, George, no. I could never think of you like that." He lifted his eyes to look into hers and saw that what she said was true. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then they kissed, again.

"Oh, George before I forget. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. I mean if you don't want to then that's fine."

"Of course I want to otherwise why would I have asked?" A look of relief passed over George's face.

"Good," he said and laughed. She laughed to, and they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the Burrow, to finally get some sleep.

_**Author's Note- **__Here's chapter 4! Hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think! I've started writing chapter 5 but I'm not going to post it until I get at least 10 reviews. So if you want to know what happens next REVIEW!!!_


End file.
